the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormtroopers
Stormtroopers are soldiers that serve The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way or one of the many warlords, such as Warlord Strang, that broke away from the empire. They were white armour with a long cloak, while Stormtrooper captains will have an insignia emblazoned on their cloaks to signify their rank. They carry a versatile set of equipment and work as a unit or an army when required. Their armour is incredibly strong, allowing a wearing to survive many injuries even if seriously wounded. Stormtroopers have been a constant menace to the NeS Heroes in The Never-ending Story as well as a major element for Clear in Clear and the Hopeless where they were further developed and characterised. Key stormtrooper characters include Captain Londris, who died aboard ''The Hopeful'', and Cassra Terrin-Pullista, who became Clear's closest friend as she travelled across the Perseus Arm. Description Appearance The appearane of the Stormtroopers is based upon the StormtroopersStormtrooper (Star Wars) article, Wikipedia. from the Star WarsStar Wars article, Wikipedia. franchise. Stormtroopers wear white armour that shines like ice, complete with a helmet and a thick cloak. Stormtrooper commanders will have an insignia emblazoned upon their cloaks for identificationCatH Post 11, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Beneath their armour troopers wear skin-tight, black body suits. Equipment Armour The stormtroopers armour isn't just for show. It is able to withstand a great deal of physical punishment, including being crushed by an incredibly heavy creature like the plantworm. PIP Device As with many people in the Perseus Arm, Stormtroopers are equipped with their own PIPs contained within the sleeve of their armour, which allow them to perform a multitude of tasks when in said armour. This can include activating external systems on devices remotely connected to their PIP, such as a ship. Helmets Video Feed Their helmets can provide a video feed, which can be sent to other helmets or screens on the same network. This includes sending a feed to a ship, where a commander can co-ordinate different groups of stormtroopers and use their live feeds to better gauge situations on the ground. Night-Vision Their helmets are capable of switching to night-vision. Given that it is the entire visor that shifts, their view, in night-visions, is expansive. Laser Carbine The standard weapon for most Stormtroopers are the laser carbines. These are rifles with a shorter barrel, meaning they fire more powerfully than standard rifles but with shorter range. These carbines fire short bursts of powerfully heated energy. Sticky Bomb A sticky bomb is a bomb that will stick to the majority of surfaces and stay there until detonation. Stick bombs are part of a stormtrooper's standard loadout. Flamer Weaponry that a trooper may equip is a flamer, a large gun that will spout gouts of flame that sticks and burns objects - particularly organic substances. It consists of the gun, which can be triggered to fire flames, and a backpack where the flamer fuel is stored. Launcher The launcher can fire missiles from it, which are capable of an immense amount of destruction but within a small and controlled environment. The weapon is very easy to useCatH Post 16, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Laser Cutter Stormtroopers may use heavy-duty laser cutters, which can burn through metal doors to allow them access, for instance, to a ship. The device is so large that two stormtroopers will usually work together to operate the machine. Medical Supplies Usually one of a team will be acting as a medic with basic field training in medicine. Their supplies are limited but often affective for basic injuries. This includes a spray can of bacta fluid, which can quickly help the body repair itself of open wounds. The spray also contains numbing agent and cleaning agents. They can also provide a laser-sling, which is a low-energy laser-field that can form a sling to support broken arms. Functions War TBA Team Missions There are many instances where a team of stormtroopers is required to complete a task rather than a whole army of them. These missions could be infiltration, attack and extraction. This is the most common role of stormtroopers outside of daily duties. Daily Duties Stormtroopers are expected to carry out menial tasks, such as latrine duty, as part of their strict regimen and to keep them busy during quiet spells. History The Never-ending Story Main article: The Never-ending Story TBA The Never-ending Story^2 Main article: The Never-ending Story^2 TBA Clear and the Hopeless Main article: Clear and the Hopeless A group of stormtroopers, under the command of Warlord Strang for Strang's Fleet, discover the Salmitton Clear in a communications base on the planet Ledus and they take her captiveCatH Post 10, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. She would prove herself not to be a rebel and Strang himself wanted to help her take back her ship, which was stolen by a crazy A.I. named NoteCatH Post 12, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. The stormtrooper team, led by Captain Londris, boarded the ship. However the mission went badly as two members were injured during combat with plants controlled by Green, who had stalled the ship. This put both PullyCatH Post 13, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer. and Turbo out of actionCatH Post 14, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Toolkit and Captain Londris herself were both executed by the escaped rebel, Duke HyperonCatH Post 15, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. The remaining two troopers, Sindra and Vix, were killed by Note, the A.I., while he inhabited a robotic body. Ultimately only Pully and Turbo survived. Because Pully opted to remain aboard The Hopeful with its captain, Clear, Turbo assumed captaincy of the stormtrooper unit (citation needed). Notes Britt's Commentary "Stormtroopers were somewhat retconned along with most other Star Wars related themes during the Star Wars Retcon. They weren't drastically altered bar some minor aesthetic changes in their appearance. The soldiers on the inside, however, has been widely expanded to accommodate more NeS original material - such as many female soldiers and some alien stormtroopers too. The laser carbines that they use are based upon the laser carbinesLaser Carbine article, Wookieepedia. of Star Wars. The sticky bombs, on the other hand, were based on the plasma greanadesType-1 Antipersonnel grenade article, Halo Nation. from the HaloHalo (series) article, Wikipedia. series." - Britt the Writer References External References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Organisation Category:Military Organisation